deltabetazetafandomcom-20200214-history
Degna
Degna was one of Carmilla's girls in DBZ until she was staked by Wisteria following her refusal to turn Katie/Kyle during the 2011 Annual DBZ Halloween Party. Born a shy boy named Eugene Westerfield, she was turned in September of 2010. She is currently a lost soul who can only be seen / heard by Katie/Kyle. History Pre-Initiation Eugene Westerfield had a good relationship with his parents, but especially with his mother. They did almost everything together, but Eugene consistently imagined himself as a daughter rather than a son. His feminine tendencies started to become suppressed when he started puberty. His classmates started to tease and then beat him for his feminine mannerisms and unmasculine beauty. Upon graduating High School, Eugene resolved to go as far away from his troubles as possible. His target: Ravencrest University. There, he could be as far away from his troubles as he wanted. Life remained normal for Eugene until Freshman Orientation. Surprisingly, he actually made three friends: Samantha, Samuel, and Jake. Having passed by the Delta Beta Zeta house once, he recognized the green hair of Jolene during orientation, watching the students. By introducing himself to her, he also met Theresa, who freaked him out somewhat. That afternoon, Jolene came to his dorm room with a request to come to the DBZ house. She left Eugene with a kiss in which she drew blood from Eugene's lower lip. Eugene did come to the house that night, but was approached by Theresa instead of Jolene. She mesmered him into following her and attempted to start converting him herself. Carmilla stopped this and allowed Eugene to make the choice of becoming a vampire. He accepted the gift. Post-Initiation Degna adjusted to being a vampire very quickly, enjoying her newfound femininity and her relationships with her sisters. She discovered that she had the power to place her consciousness within somebody else, sharing in their sight, thoughts, and even their body. She even reunited with Samantha, who revealed herself to Degna as a lesbian who was very attracted to her pink haired friend. Degna agreed to test the waters, but backed out when the two got too close. Despite this, Theresa took the opportunity to kill Samantha in an act of revenge against Degna, making the death look like a suicide. Degna's powers allowed her to discover that Theresa was the true culprit, but not even Carmilla was able to do anything about it for fear of severely disrupting the politics of the house. Degna has since carried a significant hatred toward Theresa. Months after Samantha's murder, Degna became involved in another dangerous situation for the DBZ girls. Blood was starting to taste funny, and many of the girls were acting more aggressive than usual, Degna included. After a particularly harrowing night, in which Degna attacked Jolene, Danielle, and even her own mother, Jasmine helped her discover that a spell was coursing through the blood they were drinking... and that they had to stop the culprit before things got any worse. The two gathered any other sisters who were still capable of controlling their emotions and eventually found the cause to be a overconfident young warlock who had dabbled in the wrong spells. After he was forced to undo the spell, he was eventually sent to the Coven by Carmilla. Degna and her sisters came to refer to the situation as the "Bad Blood" incident. Life is Precious In September of 2011, Degna was tapped by Carmilla as the newest scout among her daughters. Working to convert someone during that year's Halloween Party, she found several prospects. However, a goth boy named Kyle stood out. During a meeting in a costume shop, she marked him, just as Jolene did to Eugene a year before. Degna found herself growing attached to Kyle, and ultimately found that she couldn't go through with converting him. She knew it would be dangerous for a sister with so much potential to be converted, and while there were many great things about being a vampire, she didn't want to force the drawbacks on him as well. While trying to escape the house, Degna was killed by Wisteria, who converted Kyle herself. Post-Death Degna comes to, realizing that she still exists on Earth as a ghost. After a week, she discovers that Kyle was converted and brainwashed by Wisteria, and becomes determined to bring Kyle back out. Due in part to her intervention, Kyle was able to remerge in his new body. Degna gives the new Kyle a crash course on how to be a vampire and implores her to find Carmilla, as she would be the most effective ally for her in his situation. Relationships Jolene Jolene is Degna's best friend, mentor, and favorite sister. She is closer to Jolene than any other sister in the house... even her own Mother. Jolene is always there for Degna when she needs help or a shoulder to cry on. Danielle If Degna was willing to rank her friends, Dani would be number 2. Originally brought together due to a mutual hatred of Theresa, their friendship became much deeper over the months. Jasmine Among her fellow sisters, Degna has the least developed relationship with Jasmine. Regardless, they connect very well due to their mutual kindness and grow to love each other fairly easily. Charlotte Charlotte is the only daughter of Wisteria's that Degna would consider trusting. She notices that she acts differently from all of Wisteria's other daughters, and she is friendly with Carmilla's daughters too... to a point. Carmilla Degna loves her Mother dearly, and has been determined not to disappoint her ever since the incident with Samantha. Theresa Degna doesn't throw around hatred lightly, but she truly does hate Theresa. If not for the definite reprecussions, she might have attempted to kill Theresa for her murder of Samantha. Wisteria Wisteria does not trust Degna and has always kept a close eye on the daughter that she believes Carmilla stole from her. She takes greater interest in her after learning of her involvement in stopping the warlock who spelled their blood supply. Kyle/Kylie Upon meeting Kyle, he quickly secures a very permanent place in Degna's heart. It is this love that spurs her to attempt to spare Kyle the life of a vampire. Her failure caused her death, but she was able to help Kyle reemerge from Katie from beyond the grave. Powers Pre-Death Degna is capable of splitting her consciousness in two and placing the second half in another person. Through this link, she can do the following: *Look through their eyes *Hear their thoughts *Transmit her own thoughts into their head *Control movement and speech *Alter brain connections to induce sleep or unconsciousness She realizes that she is very dangerous if she uses her powers in certain ways, and exercises significant restraint in their use. Post-Death Degna's powers become more versatile while she isn't rooted to a physical body. She is still capable of splitting her consciousness in two, but without a physical body to hold one half, she can occupy two separate bodies at once. She can also exert greater control over a body by placing her entire consciousness inside of it, but she doesn't know the full extent as to which she can control somebody. Category:Characters Category:DBZ Girls Category:Lost Souls